Watermelon Seeds
by User Name008
Summary: AU. Hermione’s life is slowly unraveling itself. Her best friend is dumping her for a guy, and her parents just don’t understand. Along comes a mysterious new kid who throws her already imperfect world off it’s wobbly axis.
1. Rice

****

Watermelon Seeds

(Rice)

The cool October wind blows lightly through the bare trees of Apple Park. I have been coming here since I was a baby. My mom would pack small snacks in her purse, and my dad would push me on the swings. Apple Park has always been a huge part of my life. I sprained my wrist when I was five---trying to jump off the top of the slide; and I got my first kiss, in eighth grade, on the bench by the basketball court. 

A car horn honks twice, and I turn to see a black Honda. I smile as the driver gets out of the car and pops the trunk open. His shaggy black hair blows around his face as he pulls out a plastic bag.

"Hey," he says softly once he reaches me. "I brought a peace offering."

"Harry," I sigh. "You didn't have to."

He shrugs his shoulders and sits down on the swing beside me. I kick at the ground and stare questioningly at the bag. He pulls out a small container and hands it to me. I pop the lid and am met with the familiar smell of rice.

"You didn't," I smile.

"It's your favorite," he says with a laugh. "I _had_ to get it."

As I swallow the last bit of rice, I set the small container down and turn to Harry. He merely grins back at me and reaches again into the bag. This time; however, it's not food he pulls out. The shiny, clear wrapping of _The 10th Kingdom _makes me gasp.

"I want you to believe anything is possible," Harry smiles. I take the movie with shaking hands. I feel the familiar stinging of tears is in the back of my eyes, and I don't know what to think.

"Thank you," I breath as I hug the movie to my chest. Harry just grins and reaches again into the bag. 

"The Sims: Deluxe Edition," he smiles. "So you can create the perfect world." 

"This is too much," I cry as I wrap him in a tight hug.

"No," he says sadly as he wraps his arms around my waist. "It's not enough. I was a complete asshole."

"I know."

"You don't have to forgive me, you know," Harry says as we pull apart. I reach up a hand and trace his jaw line. He shivers beneath my touch and I smile lightly.

"I want to," I answer. "I just don't know if I should do it now."

"You don't have to. You could wait a million years if you want to," Harry says as he reaches up and takes my hand. We stand in the warm sunlight staring at each other before Harry leans down and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," he whispers, then turns and walks away. I watch as he walks across the bright green grass. Large flame covered trees sway in the wind, and their crimson leaves float lazily to the ground. I feel an aching pain in my heart as Harry gets in his car and drives away.

He doesn't look back, and suddenly a large sob breaks free from the back of my throat. I crouch low and wrap my arms around my legs as tears pour down my face. Why didn't I say it was ok?

****

(Two Years Earlier)

"Mom," I whine as we make our way through the garden section of Home Depot. "Why not?"

"Hermione," my mom sighs. She turns to look at me with dark blue eyes and runs her pale hand trough my hair. "Because, I'm your mother, and I say so ."

I groan as she continues walking down the aisle; stopping short to smell an exotic looking flower. Bird of…something. I turn away as she disappears behind some Japanese Maples. A display of seeds catch my eyes and I walk towards it. Pumpkin, corn, rosemary, alyssum. Catnip? Who the hell buys these?

"Hermione," my mom calls. I look around and find her standing at the sliding doors motioning me over. "Pick something and come on."

I grab a small packet and hurry towards her. As we wait in line a boy looking at hammers catches my eye. He's tall and lanky with jet black hair. I study the curves of his face, and wonder briefly if I've seen him before. As he walks around the small display case he looks up, and for a brief second our eyes meet. 

Green. His eyes are green. I _hate_ green. 

"Hermione, help me with the bags will you?" My mom says as the clerk, Marissa, hands her the receipt. I pick up two tan bags, and turn to look at the boy. He's gone, and I follow my mom outside. The cool wind hits my face and I scowl. 

"Now where the hell did I place those keys?" My mom murmurs as she fumbles around in her purse.

"You're holding them," I say as we reach the car.

"Will you lighten up?" 

I don't answer, and instead sit quietly as we pull out of the parking lot and drive home. My mom glances at me before shutting off the car. 

"Hermione," she says softly. "You have to understand why I won't let you go."

"Ginny going," I mumble as I slide further down the leather seat. "_Her_ mom said it was ok."

The car door slams and when I look up the front door is closing. I roll my eyes and lean further into the seat. Parents. What's their problem? Is it some unspoken rule that they have to ruin their child's life?

When I walked into the house I'm met with the familiar smell of enchiladas. Dad trying to make mom happy again. I don't see why they just don't get a divorce. They hardly talk to each other, and never stay in the same room for more than a minute. It drives me completely mad.

"Pumpkin," my dad calls. I wince and walk into the living room. My dad is sitting on the couch, bare feet propped up on the coffee table. He looks relaxed with his tie loose and hair rumpled.

"Yes, Dad."

"Sit down," he smiles, patting the seat next to him. I sit down and he drapes an arm over my shoulder. "Why so down, Pumpkin?"

"Mom won't let me go to Lavender's party," I huff. My dad gives my shoulders a 'friendly' shake, and I cross my arms over my chest. 

"I thought you two didn't get along."

"That's beside the point," I sigh. "I really want to go. _Ginny's_ going, Dad. _Ginny_."

"Really?" my dad says looking surprised. "Just how did she convince Molly to agree to that?"

"How am I suppose to know," I growl as my dad gives my shoulders another shake. "The point is _Ginny's_ going. Molly's got her on a tighter leash than Mom has for me. My God, do you know _how_ embarrassing it'll be when I show up at school as the only person who didn't go the party?"

My dad smiles and pats my shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

"Gee, thanks," I mumble after my dad has wandered off to the kitchen. I know he won't do anything. He never does. I lay back on the couch and pulls a plump pillow over my head as the phone rings.

"Hermione," my mom calls. "Phone."

"Hello," I say into the phone as I glare at my moms retreating back.

"Hermy," a light voice breathes into the receiver.

"Gin? What are you calling for?"

"I need you ask you a favor," she giggles.

"What?"

"Can I borrow an outfit for the party?"

"Oh," I say slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" she squeals into the phone. 

"Listen," I say quickly. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ginny answers, and I know she's smiling. I throw the phone onto the loveseat once I hang up. She wants to borrow an outfit. One of _my_ outfits. She wants to wear one of _my_ outfits to the party. The party _I'm_ not go to. Can life get any worse? 

****

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. The Sims: Deluxe Edition belongs to Electronic Arts. The 10th Kingdom belongs to Fox Video. The rice belongs to a local grocery store.  



	2. Curse Garbage Days

****

Watermelon Seeds

(Curse Garbage Days)

"Well?" Ginny says with a roll of her eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes," I answer as I roll onto my back. Pulling my blue comforter over my head I let out a growl.

"Better?"

"No," I mumble. Pushing the comforter off I look at Ginny. She's standing at my closet in a matching pair of undergarments. "Try on the tube top."

"I don't know," Ginny says skeptically with a shake of her head. "My breasts aren't as big as yours. I doubt it'd stay up."

I scowl at Ginny as she pulls a dark blue halter on. So, I have large breasts. Big deal. It's not like I enjoy it. Stupid things flopping around like rabid bunnies on a sugar high in P.E. My mom tried buying me a sports bra. Lot of good that did. It squeezed my chest so much it was hard to breath. 

"-and then I was like 'No way, Neville, am I ever going with you.' Do you think I should have said yes?"

"Um…" What the heck was she talking about? "Not the halter."

Ginny stops modeling in front of my vanity mirror and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I grin sheepishly and stand up. 

"I can't believe you," Ginny calls after me. I shrug my shoulders and toss a smile over my shoulder. "Hermione Granger, get back here _right now._"

"Well," I say as Ginny walks into the living room. It's been almost an hour since I walked out of my room, and Ginny's wearing my halter and a pair of flared jeans. "Find anything?"

"Yes," she answers sourly, sitting down on the beige couch opposite me. "So, are you going or not?"

"No."

Ginny frowns as she picks at her nails. I shift in the recliner and flip through the channels. TRL, Comedy Central Presents, Fairly Oddparents, and _Married With Children? _

"Do you think you could sneak out?" Ginny asks as she hold her hand out in front of her. I shrug. "That's not an answer."

"I'll try," I say as I chuck a pillow at the T.V. Thalia's prancing around in front of a chain-link fence singing her heart out as the pillow falls to the floor. Ginny laughs. 

{{{''}}}{{{''}}}{{{''}}}

"Crap," I say quietly as I crawl out of my second story window. I'm wearing a pair of shorts and a fitted Hole tee. 

"Hurry up," Ginny calls from my perfectly cut lawn. She keeps glancing at me to the front door and back as I climb off the roof and onto the fence. 

"Keep it down," I whisper harshly as I jump off the fence. I land awkwardly, a dull pain shooting up my leg. Curse garbage days. If the garbage was here I would have climbed off it. Ginny giggles, grabs my hand, and drags me to a black convertible I hadn't noticed till now. Climbing into the backseat I let out a groan. "Gin."

"Sorry," she smiles from the passenger seat. "He was the only choice I had."

"Granger," Draco nods. "Don't get my car dirty with your filth."

"No problem," I smile and pull my legs up on the leather seats. My sneaker covered feet rest on the door and I let out a giggle as Draco revs up the engine. "this is crazy."

"So," Ginny says as she turns in her seat. "Did you hear the news? About the new kid at school."

"I'm sorry," I say sarcastically. "I fail to keep up with the latest gossip."

"Whatever," Ginny mumbles with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, Ron said-"

"You actually listen to what that bastard says?" Draco sneers as we pull onto a crowded street.

"He's not a bastard," Ginny answers stiffly. "I'll have you know our parents were happily married when they had him."

"Right," Draco drawls. "Granger, feet down."

I flip him the bird and turn to Ginny. "Ron said?"

"Ron said Lavender invited the new kid to the party," She says with a wide grin. "I caught a glimpse of him on my way to English. He's like Mr. Perfect. Oh, I can't wait till you see him. You're going to shit your pants." 

"I highly doubt that," I growl. 

"Weasley," Draco says as he cranes his neck, looking for a parking space. "We both know Granger's never taken a liking to the opposite sex in her life. For all we know she could be a closet lesbian."

"She liked Professor Lockhart," Ginny says. "Hell, every girl at school liked him."

"He looked like a girl," Draco sneers. "With all his periwinkles and tickle-me-pinks."

"He did not," Ginny glares.

"Sure he did," Draco snorts. "No wonder Granger liked him." 

"Shut up," I say as I kick the back of Draco's seat. The car swerves slightly and he turns to glare at me.

"Were you trying to get us all killed?" Draco yells angrily once the car's parked.

I slam the car door once I'm out, and refuse to look at him. Ginny rolls her eyes before taking my hand and leading me up to the two story house. Loud music is flowing through the windows, and the ground trembles as we make our way across the neatly kept grass. Susan Bones is hunched over a bush emptying her stomach as we enter the house.

"Gin, Herm, Draco!" A _very _drunk Lavender gushes. "You made it."

"Of course they did," Pavarti grins as she elbows in front of Lavender and sends Draco a flirtatious look. "I _told _you they'd come. Hi, Draco."

"Gin, Herm," Ron calls from the kitchen entrance. I wave as Ginny and I push are way through the crowd.

"Ron," I smile as I wrap him in a hug. He grins and pulls back, holding out a neon green cup to me.

"Drink?"

"What _is_ that?" Ginny asks, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Ron taps his chin lightly and shrugs. "Everything," he laughs. "Corona, Bud, Vodka, some kind of wine, and Captain Morgan. I dunno, I know there's more than that, but I kind of lost track."

"I think I'll pass," I say as Alicia walks past me. 

"Suit yourself," Ron shrugs before taking a gulp of his mystery drink.

"C'mon," Ginny says with a smile. She leads me towards the center of the living room, which is being used as a makeshift dance floor. I let out a grown as Lumidee's "Never Leave You (Uh-Oh)" comes on. How do I get myself into these situations?

"Gin," I say as I begin to pull away. "No."

"Oh, c'mon you big party pooper," She pouts. "Dance."

"Fine," I growl and begin to move to the music with Ginny. Closing my eyes I let the steady beat of the music overcome me. After a couple of songs I'm beginning to get thirsty, and excuse myself to get a drink.

"Don't get what Ron has!" Ginny calls after me. I just laugh and walk into the crowded kitchen. Lavenders sitting on the counter, some football player attached to her neck. She lets out a giggle when she spots me. 

"Hey Herm," She grins.

"Lavender," I nod. She giggles again, and quickly breaks into a moan.

"Flint," Lavender pants as I pour myself some Sprite. "I swear if you give me hickey I'll hurt you _so_ bad you won't be able to have kids."

I roll my eyes and take a sip of my soda. The cool bubbles tickle my throat and I smile. I never drink brown sodas, unless it's root-beer. And even then it's only in root-beer floats. I use to drink brown sodas until my Grandma said something about artificial coloring being bad…or something along those lines. 

"Hey," Ron grins as he walks in beside me. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Herm this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello," a deep voice says. I look up to see green eyes and black hair. I know I've seen him before, but my mind seems to be shut down.

"Nuh…" _Great job Hermione, _I scold myself. _Now all you have to do is drool. That's sure to add to your appeal._

Harry laughs and hold out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

My brain generators kick in and I take his hand. "You too."

"Great," Ron cheers clapping a hand on mine and Harry's back. "Now let's go to IHOP."

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters; although, I wish I did. I don't own IHOP, Lumidee's song or herself. Neither do I own Captain Morgan, Corona, or Budweiser (I'm six years too young to drink). I don't own Hole. I'm a fan, but I don't own them. I don't own Thalia, but I do own many pillows that have been thrown at her. ^_^ I don't own these either: TRL, Comedy Central Presents, Fairly Oddparents, and Married With Children. Let's see…Did I forget anything? Oh yeah, in the last chapter I forgot to mention that I don't own Home Depot.

****

A/N: Thanks to **full dark, Hermione2567, **and **Wonkywerewolf **for reviewing. This is my first fan-fiction, so thank you. It really meant a lot to actually _get_ reviews. I would also like to say that sneaking out on garbage day is a bitch. I swear I almost broke my leg jumping off the damn fence. Yes, I don't drink brown sodas either. My Grandma, the health nut, said something along the lines of artificial flavoring being bad. Oh well, I hardly ever drink brown soda anyway.


	3. Dandelion

****

Watermelon Seeds

(Dandelion)

"Who's singing?" I ask as Ron pulls his beat-up car onto the freeway.

"Local band," He smiles. "Me and Harry saw them playing once." 

"They were amazing," Harry smiles. "They had the crowd going, and everything."

"Ok," I sigh. "I said _who's_ singing."

"Local band."

I kick the back of Ron's seat and he jerks forward. Harry lets out a low chuckle as Ron tosses a glare over his shoulder.

"What the Hell?"

"Tell me who it is," I demand.

"Track Fighter," Harry says as he rolls down the window.

The cool night air sweeps across my forehead, and I let out a sigh. Sinking deeper into the worn seat of Ron's rattling car I smile. Harry's hand is hanging out the window, and his head is tilted back-his eyes closed. I stare at him in the small side mirror and gasp.

"You!" I gasp.

"What?" Ron asks as Harry's eyes snap open.

"You were at Home Depot," I say as I lean forward.

"Me? In Home Depot?" Ron asks confused. "Why would I be _there_?"

"Not you," I say quickly. "Harry. You were at Home Depot, looking at…whatever it was."

"Oh," Harry smiles embarrassed. "I thought you looked familiar."

I let out a low groan and lean back against the seat. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did this have to happen? Damn karma.

"Are your eyes naturally green?" I ask tiredly.

"Yes," Harry answers uncertainly.

"Damn," I mumble low enough so Harry or Ron can't hear me. Sinking deeper into the seat I close my eyes.

"We're here," Ron announces as he pulls into the practically empty lot.

"What time is it?" Harry asks as the car's low rumbling stops. 

Ron shrugs his shoulders and gets out of the car before walking towards IHOP. Harry watches him silently before letting out a long sigh.

"You ok?" He asks softly as he turns in his seat.

"I'm fine," I say as I open my eyes. Green. Bright green eyes with specks of gold. I reach out a hand and quickly swing open the car door. "Absolutely wonderful. Never been better. Muy bien. Chicken wing." 

"Chicken wing?" Harry asks confused as he steps out of the car.

"Nothing, forget it," I say as we begin to walk towards the glass doors of IHOP. 

The girl at the register looks up as we enter and eyes Harry. What is her problem-Hasn't she seen a male before? I glare at her as she takes a quick once over of me. I can see the flash of her eyes as they register _No Competition. _No Competition my ass. I quickly latch on to Harry's arm and drag him towards the table Ron's sitting at.

"Took you long enough," Ron smiles as he looks as are intertwined arms. "What exactly were you two _doing_ out there in the car?"

"Nothing," I snap as I take a seat. "Now get your mind out of the gutter."

"Does chicken wing mean anything to you?" Harry asks Ron as the waitress walks up to our table. Great, it's Register Woman-and she's applied an extra pound of makeup.

"Hi," Register Woman coos. "May I take your order?"

"Sure," Ron says as he holds up the menu. "Can you tell me which pancakes are the best?"

"Oh," Register Woman laughs as she leans across the table, he breasts an inch from falling out of her shirt. "Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity. There's a picture of it right…here." 

"Thanks," Ron smiles, completely oblivious to the bursting cleavage. "I'll have that and a side of hash browns."

"And you?" Register Woman asks as she leans towards Harry.

"I'll have the Double BLT," He answers. Register Woman nods her head, and Harry is trying desperately to look everywhere but her chest. 

"You?" She says stiffly, glaring at me.

"What kind of cheese do you use in your omelets?" I ask sweetly.

"Yellow," She answers.

"A lot of cheese is yellow," I say feigning disappointment. "Can you be more specific?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, that's ok," I smile. "I don't want an omelet. I'm thinking of your pot roast, but…'

"Yes?" She asks though clenched teeth.

"Are the vegetables from a can, or are they frozen?"

"They're fresh."

"Oh," I exclaim with fake surprise. "You just picked them?"

"No."

"Herm," Ron says sharply.

"I'll have Dixie Fried Chicken Strips," I say handing Register Woman the laminated menu. She rips it out of my hand and glares before stalking away.

"What was that all about?" Harry asks.

"What?"

{{{' '}}} {{{' '}}} {{{' '}}} 

"I can't believe you ditched me at the party," Ginny says angrily. 

"Sorry, but you looked like you were having fun."

"I was, but that's beside the point," She sighs in frustration. "Where were you anyway?"

"IHOP," I smile as I pick as the green grass. Green. Damn it. "With your brother and Harry."

"As in Harry Potter?" Ginny squeals. "The number one man on Lavender and Pavarti 'Men I Plan To Sleep With By Graduation' list?"

__

"You make it sound like he's some exotic porn star everyone dreams about," I mumble as Ginny gulps down the last of her Diet Coke. I don't know why she bothers to drink it, she's already got the perfect body.

"They do have dreams about him."

"How?" I ask surprised. "He's only been here for-What?-two days?"

"Don't you read the school paper?" Ginny asks.

"No." I answer slightly confused. "Why would I do that? Our paper sucks."

"Harry's been in our paper since his freshman year," Ginny says. She shoots me a look. Almost as if this were common knowledge, like 2+2=4.

"Why has he been in our paper when he didn't even go to our school till now?"

"Because of his soccer skills," Ginny smiles. I look down and begin to play with a small yellow dandelion. "He plays just as good as the pros, maybe better. I heard some scouts even went to some of his games _during freshman year."_

"Woo for him," I say as I pull the dandelion up. It comes out of the soil with a small ripping noise, it's dirt covered roots hanging limply.

"Woo for who?" A deep voice asks. I look up only to be met with Ron's blue eyes.

"Woo for Harry," Ginny says as she leans back on the cool grass. "Now go away."

"Is that anyway to treat your big brother?" Ron smiles. "Especially one that wants you to meet an old friend of his?"

"I didn't know you had any friends," Ginny says sweetly.

"Fine," Ron says as he bounces on his heels. "Harry, let's go."

I look up shocked to see Harry standing behind Ron. He smiles down at me and I fell my stomach suddenly turn into the bottomless pit.

"Hey," He says with a small wave of his hand. "Why do I get a _woo_?"

"Bah…" I answer as my grip tightens around the dandelion. Big deep breaths. 

_Remember, _I mentally tell myself. _You hate green. Especially green eyes._

Harry shakes his head and gives a nervous laugh. Ron thumps him on the back and lets out a snort.

"Harry Potter," He says with a chuckle. "_Ultimate_ Lady's Man. Just the mere thought of him can send any woman's brain into overdrive."

"Shut up," I snap. My brain finally being able to function normally again. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron says with a wave of his hand. "Places to go, people to see, and all that crap."

"See you around," Harry smiles before walking after Ron.

I turn to look at Ginny. She has a knowing smirk on and is shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" I snap.

"You like him," She smiles, the corner of her eyes crinkling up as she begins to laugh. "I can't believe it."

"I don't like him," I say loudly. I look down at the dandelion and gasp. I hadn't noticed I'd ripped it into shreds while Harry and Ron had been standing there. "I don't like him," I say again, only softer this time. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter characters, IHOP, or any IHOP dishes. I do; however, own Hermione's personality since it's based on my own. Which, unfortunately for all you, is the personality I know the most of. I don't own Diet Coke either, yuck! Home Depot belongs to someone who isn't me. Track Fighter doesn't belong to me either; although, I do suggest going to their website and downloading a mp3. 

****

A/N: Thanks to **Fallin' For Felton**, **fulldark**,** Irish Pixie**, **Lorena 2HGP**, and **Hermione2567 **for reviewing. I get a warm fuzzy feeling after I read each review. ^_^ Because I've started school, I will try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully once a week. I'm also going to try and write longer chapters. Any suggestions on what I should write H/H do, greatly appreciated. Until next time, ¡Adios!


End file.
